Entropy coding is a process of non-compressive compressing syntax elements determined through encoding process and generating Raw Byte Sequence Payload (RBSP). The entropy coding uses statistics of syntax and allocates a short bit for the syntax frequently generated and allocates a long bit for other syntax, and then expresses the syntax elements into brief data.
Among these, Context-based Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding (CABAC) uses an adaptively updated probability model based on the context of syntax and the symbol previously generated during the process of performing binary arithmetic coding. However, the CABAC has many operations and high complexity, and sequential structure, and accordingly, has a difficulty in parallel operation.
Accordingly, in a video compression technique, it is required to compress and transmit a syntax element more efficiently, and for this, it is required to improve performance of entropy coding.